


A Confession

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Even More Fluff, M/M, like how do i even manage to write this much fluff i am not a happy person wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Logan isn’t very good with emotions — especially when those emotions are centered around another person.





	A Confession

Logan couldn’t think.

  
It wasn’t a common occurrence, nor a good one; he felt as though he was drowning in errant thoughts, lost in an endless fog of confusion — an endless fog of memories, actually; memories of a sunset and a laugh that had sent it all crashing down and —

  
He groaned sharply, leaning back in his chair and burying his flushed face in his hands. He tried to breathe deeply, to think logically — but there was no room for logical thought in a mind filled with that laugh, the  _laugh_  and the sheepish little smile and the eyes, crinkled at the edges and sparkling with nothing but happiness, and —

  
No! This needed to stop. It needed to stop. It —

  
It wouldn’t stop. This wasn’t good, wasn’t logical at all. He couldn’t block out that part of his mind, the memory that it played again and again, try as he might, and he couldn’t think through it, couldn’t do anything to try to figure out how to stop it. He didn’t understand — the sunset was supposed to have been a good thing, a break from all their work; how had it ended up like this?

  
He ran a hand through his hair, feeling impossibly warm. He could see the memory playing out in his minds eye, over and over and over again; the honey-colored sunset spent outside, the warmth as they sat together on the grass. He could still remember Patton’s smile as he delivered a joke, his wiggling eyebrows as he looked at each other side in turn, and he still remembered the laugh — the precious, impossibly adorable giggling, so carefree and happy, and the way that it had made his heart flutter in his chest as he watched Virgil curl in on himself, a happy little grin on his face.

  
How had something so simple caused Logan so much trouble? It was just a laugh. Just a giggle. Just a noise made in response to a joke. Just — just a noise that no one had expected Virgil capable of making, a soft, pure noise, a  _beautiful_  noise —

  
_Stop!_

  
_How?_

  
_Knock, knock, knock._

  
He gasped at the knocks at his door, straightening up his his seat and frantically trying to fix all evidence that he was so flustered. ‘Dinner’s ready, teach!”

  
“Alright.” Thank god, his voice sounded normal. He got up, and then froze, his hand on the doorknob as an idea came to him. He yanked open the door. “Patton!” he called quickly, before the doubts in the back of his mind could stop him. The other trait whipped around, his eyebrows raised.

  
“Yeah, teach?”

  
“I —” Logan stopped and took a breath. “I require some advice. Would you mind coming into my room for a moment?”

  
If Patton was confused or concerned, it didn’t show through the joy lighting up his face. His smile grew wider as he nodded. “Sure thing, kiddo! Lemme just…” He turned back towards the stairs, cupping his hands around his mouth and drawing in a breath. “Roman! Make sure to save some potatoes for me, kiddo!”

  
“Alright!” He clapped his hands together. “What can I help you with, bud?” he asked, as they stepped into Logan’s room. Logan closed the door and sat down at his desk, tapping his foot idly against the ground.

  
“I… I may be having some emotional troubles,” he said, sucking in a deep breath when Patton nodded at him to continue. “About Virgil.”

  
Patton furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? Did you get in a fight? Did you…” He trailed off as he noticed just how red Logan’s face had become; his worried frown changed into a surprised smile. “Oh. You —”

  
“Yes. I-I mean, I think I do. I’m not sure, I’ve never really felt like this before.” He ran his hand through his hair, tapping his foot even faster. “I feel… My — my heart is beating abnormally quickly. I cannot stop thinking about — about  _him_ , and —” Why was he having so much trouble talking? He stopped and sucked in another breath, feeling much too warm.

  
Patton was nodding, a proud fatherly smile on his face. “That’s love, Logan,” he confirmed, his voice soft.

  
Logan nodded. “Y-Yes, I assumed. Now — what do I do about it?” he asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

  
“Well,” Patton began, speaking gently. “You gotta tell the person you’re in love with that you’re in love with them. If they like you back, then you can date them! And — and if they don’t… Well, at least you’ll have an answer.”

  
Logan blinked. “Wait, you — you mean that I have to tell Virgil how I feel?” Even with his brain muddled, he knew that that was not a good idea. “Is there anything else that I can do?”

  
Patton shook his head. “You can keep it a secret, I  _guess_ , but that’s not very much fun. Just tell him, teach! I promise it’ll be okay. Besides — you never know. He could like you back, right?”

  
_Yeah, sure he does_. “I — thank you for the advice, Patton. I’ll think it over.” He got to his feet and readjusted his glasses. “Let’s — let’s go to dinner.”

  
Patton set a hand on Logan’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “No prob, bud. You’ll feel better after eating, anyway!”

  
He hoped so.  _God_ , did he hope so. He didn’t know how much more of this — this  _emotion_  he could take. He followed Logan out the door and downstairs, focusing intently on taking deep breaths to banish the blush from his cheeks. He could do this.  _He could do this._

  
He turned the corner.

  
_He could not do this._

  
Patton slid into the seat beside Roman and began to eat; the only other seat available was, of course, right next to Virgil. He shot a quick glance to Patton — who was smiling, because of course he’d sat next to Roman on purpose, of course he’d left the only open seat next to Virgil, of course he’d started trying to play matchmaker — and sat down, busying himself with his food and trying to ignore the warmth on his face.

  
Dinner was… Well, it was an experience, to say the least. Rare was the day when Logan didn’t have some topic of conversation to offer, something to keep them talking — but today had been a day full of rare things, hadn’t it? He’d fallen in love — and, at the same time, had lost all ability to talk. This was  _stupid_ , it  _shouldn’t_  be affecting him this badly — but it was, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t do  _anything._

His mind  _wouldn’t stop racing_.

  
This had to stop. Patton was right; he had to tell Virgil, no matter the outcome. That was the only way to bring things back to where they were before that night, before the laugh had sent everything crashing down. He had to confess his feelings.

  
So he gathered his courage, and when Patton told Virgil that it was his turn to wash the dishes, Logan made himself say that he’d help. He glanced at Patton as he followed Virgil into the kitchen; he was giving him a thumbs up, beaming from ear to ear with pride. “Good luck,” he mouthed as Logan turned the corner.

  
“Er, Virgil,” Logan said as he scrubbed a plate (harder than he needed to, but he needed some way to burn off this nervous energy).

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I — I need to —” He stopped, steeling himself. He could do this. He could do this. “I need to talk to you.”

  
“You already are.” Virgil smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter with a dishtowel in hand. Logan raised an eyebrow, and he snorted. “Fine, what’s up?”

  
Logan set down the plate he was scrubbing. “I need to tell you something, and — and I hope that, no matter — no matter what your answer is, I hope we can remain friends.”

  
The smirk slipped off of Virgil’s face; he must have realized how serious Logan was. A hint of worry blossomed in his eyes — it was obvious that his mind was going into overdrive, imagining every single bad thing that Logan could say.

  
_Okay. Here we go. Now or never._

  
“I — I think I have fallen for you.”

  
Silence. The words hung in the air around them and the seconds crawled on and Logan had thought this would be a good idea but now he was regretting it and —

  
“Really?”

  
Virgil had frozen in place. His face was pale, his eyes wide and shocked, his mouth open in surprise. His voice was soft — there was disbelief in there, an edge of fear as he waited for Logan to reveal this as a huge joke; but buried deeper inside was something new, something different. Was that… Was that  _hope?_

  
“Y-Yes. Really. I mean,” Logan ran his hands through his hair, his (mostly) calm exterior cracking. “I-I talked to Patton, and he — he said that I — that I’m definitely —” His voice broke. “Is that… Is that alright? Are you alright? Are we alright?”

  
Virgil seemed to be reeling; from the look in his eyes, he still expected this to be some sort of prank. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, struggling to find the right words. He clutched at the counter with white-knuckled hands. “I — this — I don’t —  _are you sure_?”

  
He sounded so disbelieving; Logan’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes,” he said, nodding. “I’m sure.”

  
“B-Because I — I think — ugh!” He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the way that they were shaking. “Y-You’re sure?”

  
“Yes! Virgil, I — I haven’t been able to think! Or — or do  _anything_! Because I cannot stop thinking about  _you_!” His face was on fire, and his heart was trying to escape through his rib-cage.

  
Virgil wasn’t in much better shape. His face had flushed bright red; there were unshed tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. He took in a huge breath.

 _“IthinkIlikeyoutoo!”_  he said, in one big rush.

  
“W-What?”

  
“I — I think I like you too!” Virgil cried.

  
What.

  
_What._

  
Logan.exe had stopped working.

  
The silence that followed was absolutely deafening. What should he say? What  _could_  he say? This was  _good_ , right? His feelings were reciprocated! But what should he say? He hadn’t planned for this! He wasn’t prepared!

  
“Oh, great Odin’s eyepatch! Just kiss already, damnit!”

  
Virgil let out a squeak of surprise as the two whipped around to glare sharply at the doorway; Roman ducked out of sight just in time, chuckling as Patton ( who was hiding around the corner) chided him. They glanced at each other, eye wide, and —

  
_Oh, screw it._

  
Logan took a step forward, connecting their lips in a gentle, warm embrace. Virgil was stiff beneath the touch at first — but soon he relaxed, melting into the kiss, into Logan’s arms. Out in the dining room, Roman whooped; they could hear Patton cooing proudly, whispering to Roman to get the camera — but they didn’t care. The world around them was dissolving; all that mattered was that they were together.

  
Virgil was the first to pull away; his mouth was quirked up in the smallest, the cutest of smiles. Logan found himself smiling too. Patton rushed into the kitchen as they pulled apart, looping his arms around the two of them.

  
“I’m so proud of you guys!” He was beaming brightly. “Congratulations!”

  
“Yeah, it’s about time,” Roman said with a chuckle, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed. “I don’t know if I could’ve handled your romantic tension any longer!”

  
Virgil glared, his face still flushed. “ _Shut it_ , Princey.”

  
The two began to bicker; as he shot playful insults the prince’s way, Virgil’s hand found Logan’s, and their fingers intertwined. Logan held Virgil’s hand tightly, a smile on his face.

  
Some emotions, Logan thought, his gaze soft as he watched Virgil — maybe some emotions weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
